More and more Internet users are accessing the web through their mobile phones. The mobile phone has moved beyond providing telephone service. It is a communicator, organizer, social planner, shopping assistant, photo album, and so much more. Mobile phones help to keep their users up-to-date and informed by providing the boundless wealth of knowledge from the Internet in a portable device. It's no wonder the mobile phone is ubiquitous in our society and its use is growing.
However, with this wealth of information so readily available, a mobile device user is still hard-pressed to find meaningful information on events within the user's location that accommodates the user's tastes.